


Like Magic

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, January 6: fall, see, moon
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, January 6: fall, see, moon

Under the fall moon, Stiles ran in a fugue state. He ran like nothing else mattered. The roots and trees parted like someone rolled out the red carpet. The rocks and twigs didn’t cut his bare feet. He came to a halt at Outlook point below Beacon Hills was lit up like Christmas. All Stiles could only see the large wolf at his feet. 

The wolf flashed his red eyes and Stiles snapped out his daze. “Derek?” 

Stiles ran to his side and like magic, Derek transformed back to his human form.

“I love you,” Derek confessed before he passed out.


End file.
